heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Air1
Air 1 is a Christian music radio network in the United States, operated by the non-profit organization EMF Broadcasting. Air 1 primarily plays a heavier blend of contemporary Christian music than its sister station K-LOVE, mainly Christian pop and lighter versions of Christian rock music. It is essentially a Top-40 station with Christian Music - so many of the rules that commercial Top-40 stations use for musical rotation apply. Air1 reports its playlist to trade magazines Radio & Records (R&R) via its station in Portland, Oregon (KZRI), and Christian Radio & Retail Weekly (CRW). Air1 is available on iTunes. History In 1986, KLRD began broadcasting Christian music from Yucaipa, California, and went by the on-air moniker K-LORD. In 1994, KXRD was started as a sister station to KLRD. In 1995, K-LORD changed their name to "Air 1" and began broadcasting via satellite from St. Helens, Oregon. In 1999, Air 1 joined with EMF Broadcasting, and finally in 2002, it moved its headquarters to Rocklin, California. Air 1 makes heavy use of broadcast translators to spread the signal across much of the country. As of November 2006, the network lists 65 translators of various power levels. K-LOVE, Air 1's co-owned network, plays a softer blend of contemporary Christian music. Please note that Air1 FM translators (FM Radio Stations) across the nation do not have RDS/RDBS-EON service. On analog FM radio in RDS/RDBS mode you will not get any information displayed. For more information on RDS/RDBS please visit this link at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Radio_Data_System Only one FM translator in Tucson, AZ, USA supports HD Radio KLTU 88.1-HD1 K-Love and 88.1-HD2 Air1. Because Air 1 is a commercial-free and non-profit ministry, it is financially supported by its listeners. About twice a year, Air 1 holds a pledge drive for several days, encouraging listeners to donate and continue to financially support the station. $32 USD covers about 1 hour of air time at one station. Music LAB Air 1 listeners can vote on their favorite songs in a process called the Music LAB (Listener Advisory Board). Listeners register at Air1's website and receive periodic e-mails surveying their opinions of current songs. Each song is rated from 1-5 and listeners indicate how often they would like to hear the song played. Air 1 then compiles the data collected and produces a weekly top song chart where listeners can hear a sample of the song, obtain its lyrics, or click a link to buy it online. Air 1 yearly produces a top countdown from all of the top songs from that year. Past top songs have been "Give Me Your Eyes" by Brandon Heath in 2008, "My Savior My God" by Aaron Shust in 2006, "Take Me" by Hawk Nelson in 2005, "Blessed Be Your Name" by Tree63 in 2004, and "Run" by Kutless in 2003. Air 1 Shows The Air 1 Morning Show is hosted by Sean Copeland and Mandy. Now based in Indiana, the radio show runs from 3:00am PT (6:00am ET) to 9:00am PT (12:00 Noon ET). During the morning show, various topics are discussed, such as relationships and the day's headlines, while playing commercial-free music. They also discuss Christian music news and occasionally feature artist interviews from the studio or via telephone. The day's top news stories are read and discussed every half hour at a quarter before and after the hour. On February 8, 2008, Eric Allen and Coppelia replaced Jeannie Green, who had hosted the Air 1 Morning show for the past 2 years. This came shortly after the surprise exit of her co-host Mike Shaeffer on November 7, 2007, former long-time host of the Air 1 Morning Show, when it was announced that he was no longer a part of the morning show. Scott Smith and Kelli Caldwell became the new Air 1 Morning Show on Monday, May 12, 2008, replacing Eric Allen and Coppelia. Coppelia has moved to the evenings and Eric has taken on more Programming responsibilities internally. Scott and Kelli were a team on mid-days for Air 1's sister station, K-LOVE. JD Chandler has moved over to host the midday show where Scott and Kelli were located on K-LOVE. The changes come after EMF Broadcasting continues to try to meet the needs of listeners. After a year of co-hosting the Air 1 Morning Show, Scott and Kelli announced Thursday, July 2, 2009 would be their last morning show on Air 1. They returned to hosting the afternoon show at sister station, K-Love. Former news anchor Sean Copeland and DJ Sterling took over the Air 1 Morning Show the following Monday. Sterling parted with Air 1 shortly after. On Monday, December 7, 2009, Air 1 announced it was opening a new studio in Indiana. Also, Mandy has now become Sean's new co-host for the Air 1 Morning Show. Ashton hosts the midday show, from 1:00pm PT (4:00 pm ET) to 7:00pm (10:00pm ET). On Wednesday, September 21, 2011, Air 1 announced that the Sean and Mandy Morning Show would be closing on September 28. Following the closing of the show, the Eric and Mandy Show the following Monday. The new lineup is: Eric and Mandy, 6-11a Eastern; Lori 11a-3p Eastern; Brant Hansen, 3-7p Eastern; JB, 7-10p Eastern, Monday-Saturday; Ashton 10-11p Eastern, Monday-Friday. DJs Sean The Sean and Mandy Morning Show has been closed out, preceeding the Eric and Mandy Morning Show. Mandy The Co-DJ of the Eric and Mandy Morning Show, 6-11a Eastern (3-8a Pacific). Copellia Copellia has been let go. Brant Hansen has followed for the afternoon show. Ashton Does the Mixology Live show at 10p-2a Eastern (7-11p Pacific), Monday-Friday. Nikki JB JB does Mon-Sat 7-10p Eastern (4-7p Pacific). Lori Lori does afternoons 11a-3p Eastern (8a-12p Pacific). Farrington Brant Hansen Brant does 3-7p Eastern (12-4p Pacific). Information updates At regular intervals, Air 1 news staff provide an update on current and positive news stories from listeners about what is happening in their communities. Right now, Air 1 has two news anchors: Dan Dillard from 4:00am - 9:00am PST (7:00am - 12:00pm EST), and Jennifer James from 2:00pm - 6:00pm PST (5:00pm - 9:00pm EST). INsider Listeners to Air 1 can sign up to become Air 1 INsiders for no cost or obligation whatsoever. As an INsider, one can receive updates on what's happening at Air 1 as well as in the whole Christian music world, depending on what they subscribe to. Also, as an INsider, one can earn points (taking small trivia quizzes, typing in bonus codes, voting in the daily poll, and participating in surveys) and spend them by redeeming them for contest entries in the Contest section and for prizes in the Prize Vault section. Interwiki links External Links *Listen Online *Station List Category:International radio organizations